Harry Potter for Dummies Chamber of Secrets
by Spasmodic dust bunny
Summary: Harry gets to go back to school! Harry is happy...
1. Chapter One

**A/N Well, here it is, the ::cough:: long-awaited sequel to HPfD. Ha. In a week I will be going to camp, where I will be for three weeks with no computer and no internet. I might get another chapter up this week, but if not I will try to write the rest of this there and upload them when I get back. And because I never got a chance to, thanks to the people who reviewed the first one since I last posted. They would be **FormerlyKnownAs-Cap'nSpaghetti**,** ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies**,** SiriusLives001**,** Arwen**,** Luc Carrere**,** TheHyperFreek**,** lyss33**,** Foureyedsnail**,** Aindel S. Druida**,** BlueGemini612**,** Y Sunshine**,** Me, Mystic Stair Master**,** The Hazelnut**,** Artemis Rowen**,** NewbiaTheElf**,** Talimeeka**,** Ayla Lupin**,** LeperMessiah86 and Blue Crayon**,** Mae Ari's Quill**,** annie penrose**,** Uncalled For**,** BeBopALula**,** Zephdae**,** midgewood58** and** Valerie. **You guys are the best. Oh yes. It has been brought to my attention (coughNewbiatheElfcough) that the 'happy' thing may get old. Any suggestions as to a replacement?**

**Disclaimer; Not mine in the slightest.**

****

**Chapter One; Happy Birthday, Harry**

Today is Harry's birthday. He is twelve years old! But his aunt and uncle and cousin do not remember that today is Harry's birthday. This makes him very sad, so Harry goes to his room. Then Harry sees that he has a visitor. This makes Harry happy. They can be friends!

**Chapter Two; Dobby**

Harry's visitor is named Dobby. Dobby is an elf!

Dobby says, "Hello Harry! I have come to tell you that you should not go back to school this year, because bad things are happening." Oh no! Harry wants to go back to school this year. School makes him happy.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle see Dobby. They don't want Dobby there! They tell Harry that he can't play anymore. This makes Harry sad. Then he sees his friend Ron outside the window. Now Harry and Ron can play together! Harry is happy.

**Chapter Three; Ron's House**

Harry and Ron go to Ron's house. They go there in a car.

"Wow!" says Harry, "The car can fly!" He is happy because he is in a flying car.

Harry likes Ron's house. Ron has a lot of brothers, and one sister. It is hard to count them all but Harry can do it because he is so smart. Everyone is happy.

**Chapter Four; Shopping**

Harry goes shopping with Ron and his family. To get to the stores they go through a fireplace. Harry likes going through a fireplace; it is fun.

"Just like Santa Claus!" he says. They buy books and other things that they will need for school. Now they are all set for school!

A nice man gives Ron's sister a book.

"Wow!" she says, "A present!" She is happy.

**Chapter Five; The Flying Car**

It is time to go back to school. Harry and Ron go to the train that will take them to school. But they are late and miss the train. Oh no! What will they do? Then Ron has an idea.

"We can fly the car to school!" so Harry and Ron fly the car. It is fun to ride through the clouds!

"Ooh" says Harry, "that one looks like a bunny!" They are happy.

**A/N ::insert standard plea for reviews::**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N I'm very sorry for the delay. Very, very sorry. And you should all thank **The Hazelnut **because without her nagging, er, friendly reminders, this would be up even later. Lots of thanks to **SydneyHermione Socia Munda kalathetrumpeter Lain the Wicked Mae Ari Jey NewbiaTheElf lyss33 sailoranime potterology professor fic-chick22 The Hazelnut Talimeeka SiriusLives001 MyOwnLittleWorld **and** Princess-Perfect **for reviewing. Y'all are the best. **

**Disclaimer; Trust me, if I were JKR, I would be writing the actual stories, not the Dummies version.**

****

**Chapter Six; Classes**

The next day Harry and Ron go to classes. In the classes they learn magic.

"I love magic!" says Harry. His first class is Plant class. In Plant class they learn how to take care of plants! Today they are learning about plants that look like people.

"Haha!" says Ron, "Those plants are funny looking!"

Their next class is Safety class where they learn how to protect themselves against mean things. Today they are learning about pixies.

"Haha!" says Ron, "Those pixies are funny looking!"

Harry likes learning but today was hard. But Harry will be okay, because he is so smart and special.

****

**Chapter Seven; Slugs**

Now that he is back at school Harry gets to go to flying practice again. Harry likes flying. Today at practice lots of people come to watch. Ron and Hermione come, and so does a boy named Draco. Draco is in S house. He and Harry are not friends, but that does not mean that they hate each other. Remember, hate is a very strong word.

Oh no! Draco has made Hermione sad. Ron does not like it that Draco has made Hermione sad, so he tries to make Draco sad too. Now there are lots and lots of slugs!

"Eww!" says Harry, "those slugs are funny looking."

That night Harry hears a voice. He does not know where the voice is coming from.

"Hello voice!" he says, "Do you want to be my friend?"

****

**Chapter Eight; The Party**

At Halloween Harry, Ron and Hermione are invited to a party! They are happy. They go to the party. It is a fun party - lots of people are they. But then it is their bedtime and they have to go to bed, so they leave the party. When they leave Harry hears the voice again!

****

**Chapter Nine; Mysteries**

They follow the voice, and it leads them to a cat.

"Is the cat sleeping?" asks Harry.

"The cat is sleeping," says Dumbledore. "It will not wake up for a long time."

They are sad to hear this. Harry, Ron and Hermione want to know why the cat is sleeping. They ask a teacher, because the teacher is very smart.

"I do not know why the cat is sleeping," says the teacher "It might have something to do with The Secret Room."

Harry wants to find out more about The Secret Room. It is a mystery, but Harry is a smart boy and he likes mysteries.

****

**Chapter Ten; Harry goes to the Nurse**

Today there is a Flying game! Harry is happy - he likes to fly. But oh no! One of the balls in the game is trying to hurt Harry! Harry gets a boo-boo on his arm. Harry is sad that he got a boo-boo. But his team still wins the game! Now Harry is happy again. But he has to go to the nurse so that his boo-boo gets better. Harry sees another boy at the nurse. The boy is sleeping, just like the cat was. It is another mystery.


End file.
